


Why Not Before?

by XxPurpleStars3xx



Category: School of Rock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 23:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxPurpleStars3xx/pseuds/XxPurpleStars3xx
Summary: Freddy ponders with Zack and Lawrence why he hadn't noticed Summer before.





	Why Not Before?

I ran up the stairs to the rooftop. I had to tell Summer how I felt. I mean, how hadn’t I seen it earlier? The sound of my footsteps deafened the sound of the talking I heard.

I could see the open door, and ran faster. But when I got up there, I saw Asher taking off his jacket and put it around her cold body. She smiled up at him and I swear I heard my heart break.

I left, knowing that I was stupid. I was stupid to notice that she had always been right in front of me. I was stupid in thinking that she might want me, too.

I was just plain stupid.

I found Zack and Lawrence, pudding all over their bodies, in the bathroom.

“Hey, what’s with the long face?” Zack asked, noticing that I had come in.

“Nothing,” I lied.

Lawrence continued washing his face.

“No, tell us,” he said through handfuls of water.

My back hit the wall next to the sinks and I slid down so I was sitting on the floor. My hands were clasped and on top of my knees. I sighed deep.

“Kale and I broke up,” I said.

“Ooh, that’s tough, buddy,” Zack commented.

“But that’s not the worst part.”

“What’s the worst part?”

“She said that I should find somebody with similar interests. I had just been up on the roof with Summer, talking and marveling at the eclipse and found out we were both into Astronomy. And when Kale said that, I immediately thought of Summer. So, I went to the roof again to tell her I liked her.”

“She reject you or something?” Lawrence asked in awe, sharing a glance with Zack. Both obviously knew that Summer had feelings for Freddy and knew she would never give up the chance to be with him, no matter what.

“Asher was up there with her,” I said. “They were talking about the eclipse, and she was cold. I came up just as he was putting his jacket around her and she smiled at him.”

Zack and Lawrence were silent for a moment.

“And?” Lawrence said.

“And what? She obviously likes Asher,” I told my friend.

“Just because she smiles at him when he gives her his coat because she’s cold doesn’t mean she has feelings for Asher,” Zack explained.

“Yeah. She could like you, but just be grateful for his coat,” Lawrence continued.

I ran his hands through my hair.

“Why didn’t I realize it sooner?” I whispered to myself.

“Realize that you liked Summer?” Zack said. I nodded. “Because, dude, you were too busy and infatuated with Kale to notice Summer. Plus, you’ve known her for how long? It’s hard to see how you really feel until something changes. In this case, it was Asher.”

“And I just let him come in and swoop her out of my grasp.”

Zack and Lawrence looked at each other.

“Look, I know neither of us have the girl experience that you have,” Lawrence said, “but we do know that if one thing’s true, that everything will work out, whether you’re with Summer or not.”

“But I want Summer!” I shouted just as Mr. Finn came into the bathroom.

“Oh, well, this is awkward,” he said, backing out of the door, singing “Freddy likes Summer” in a high pitched voice.

My two friends looked back at me.

“Listen, you like Summer, and she might—the key word is ‘might’—like Asher. All you have to do is wait it out,” Zack said.

“Wait until her feelings for Asher go away? What if they grow, though?” I asked.

“Well, whose happiness is most important to you?” Lawrence said. “Is it hers or is it yours? When you’re in a relationship, you’ve got to make sure the other person is happy, too.”

“I…I guess hers. So you’re saying I should just wait until they stop doing cute things?”

“It’s not going to be easy, and you’ll have us, but yes. Wait until she at least stops mentioning him or going to him for every little thing that doesn’t have to do with the band or school,” Zack answered.

I looked down at my hands. I felt tears come to my eyes. God, why hadn’t I seen what an amazing girl Summer was until she was already somebody else’s?

“Okay, I’ll do it,” I said. “As long as I have you guys.”

“AND ME!” Mr. Finn shouted from the other side of the door.

“And you!”

Zack and Lawrence nodded. I brought them into a hug and waved goodnight to them. I went back up to the roof, Summer and Asher gone, looking at the sky once more before going back to Mr. Finn’s room to get some sleep.


End file.
